Alone in the House with you!
by ohmaygash
Summary: Reynie and kate are left alone in the house with nothing to do for 2 weeks! Whip Cream Fights!, Night clubbing! jealousy, and what is it about Reynie's past that sent guys every where cowering in fear?
1. What are we going to do for 2 weeks!

In my story their ages are:

Reynie: 16

Kate: 15

Sticky: 18

Constance: 9

Now on to my story …

* * *

"What? Why? " asked Reynie and Kate simultaneously

Milligan sighed, for the twentieth time that day. He kept on explaining, but it seems like they didn't clean their ears this morning or they just don't believe it.

"Okay the two of you, I will not explain this again. Listen we will its only for two weeks anyway, and both of you won't really be alone in the house. Remember? There are guards out there. But don't expect them to come inside, because Mr. Benedict told them not to come inside because of personal reasons." said Milligan.

"And the reasons why we will leave you two alone in this house is because sticky and his parents are going to India because he has a quiz competition. Rhonda, Number two, Constance and Mr. Benedict are all going to Holland to apply Constance for a test of some sort, I think its about her abilities, anyway. And I have a mission which will last for about 3 to 4 weeks" he continued.

"What about Miss Perumal?" asked Reynie

"She's visiting her granddad that is sick up north she won't be back until the week after next week." said Milligan.

Kate was about to complain when Milligan interrupted her "No more complaining" Milligan said.

"Okay if everything is settled, then I will be on my way" said Milligan

He kissed kate on the cheeks and tousled Reynie's hair., and then he left the house.

After he left, Kate and Reynie looked at each other and knew what look it meant.

"_What are we going to do for 2 weeks?"_


	2. Ice cream parlor madness!

Recap:

"_What are we going to do for two weeks?"_

_

* * *

_

Ever since Milligan left, Reynie and Kate went upstairs to Mr. Benedict's study to do some reading, for Reynie that is. Kate did her usual stuff to do, which means organizing her bucket, untying and retying her ponytail, doing pretzel sitting positions using her legs.

After an hour of doing this, she slumped on the floor and exclaimed:

"I can't take this anymore!", making Reynie jump from his seat.

"Do what anymore?" asked Reynie

Kate looked at him in askance "don't tell me you aren't irritated by this silence" she said

Of course Kate would have been irritated with to much silence, Reynie thought. She couldn't even last a second not moving!

"Then what do you suppose we do" asked Reynie.

Kate thought for a minute , then her face lightened up.

"I know! We can have contest! A contest for making the best ice cream sundaes!" Kate said, with her blue eyes shining with delight.

"Not a bad idea, that sounds like fun" Reynie said smiling.

"But where do we get the ice cream? Not to mention whip cream, bananas, chocolate and strawberry syrup, nuts, marshmallows and sprinkles!" Kate said

"Didn't Mr. Benedict left a ton of money for us in the vault here in the study?" said Reynie.

"Oh yeah!" Kate said rushing to the vault

"What was the code again?" kate asked when Reynie stood up

"I think it was 065386"said Reynie

"Lets try it" said Kate

She tried the code and the vault opened and as Reynie said, a ton of money it is, there it was stacks of money that could buy them thousands of ice cream.

"Lets just get what we amount we need and lets get going" Kate said.

They got the keys to Reynie's car and drove there.

They went to a store that selled all kinds of ice cream. Kate ran over to where the ice creams are held. Reynie followed after her. Kate was so busy running that she didn't see the sign that said "WET FLOOR"

So she slipped and waited for the pain to come, but it never did. She opened her eyes and saw Reynie looking at her smiling,

"Next time you run, always look at the signs" Reynie said smiling down at her.

Apparently the moment Kate slipped, Reynie was there and caught her by the waist so she wouldn't fall.

Now she was looking up at him, blushing like crazy, she got off his arms and looked at him smiling.

"Thanks Reynie" Kate said blushing.

"No problem Kate" said Reynie smiling.

"REYNIE!" said a squealing voice

"_Oh no, its her!" _Reynie and Kate thought at the same time

That squealing voice came from Anna, the girl that always had a crush on Reynie, she has brown hair and brown eyes , she was wearing something she called clothes particularly and tube top and very short skirt. She would do anything to get him. But Reynie doesn't even like her, he personally despised her and her ugliness, because every time he was with a girl, she always attaches her arm on his and pulls him away.

"What do you want Anna?" said Reynie said in a flat and a slightly cold voice, a voice that he hardly ever uses, only with Anna.

Kate flinched at the tone Reynie used, she has never heard him say that unless Anna was talking to him.

"_He must really dislike Anna if he uses that tone with her" _Kate thought.

"I was just walking and I saw you so I thou- wait hold up, who is that? Is that your girlfriend? I thought I was your girlfriend, hey listen you! I want you to know that Reynie is mine, you hear me? Mine!" Anna said

"First of all Anna she is not my girlfriend, she just one of my closest friends. Second, no, you are not and never will be my girlfriend, and third I am not yours okay?" said Reynie in the coldest voice he could utter.

"Well I never!" said Anna humped.

She went over to Kate and said "Better watch your back, girl, Reynie is mine!".

"Look I have a name, its Kate, and Reynie is only my friend. I don't like him that way, so he's all yours" said Kate.

"Good. but if I ever see you with him again, you'll regret it" said Anna.

"And give me a good reason why I should listen to you" aid Kate moving her face closer.

"Just listen if you don't want to get hurt by me" said Anna, giving Kate a cold glare

At first Kate stared, then blinked, then looked as if she was suppressing a smile, then burst out laughing.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" laughed Kate out loud.

People at the store looked at her as if she was crazy. Reynie only stared at her and so did Anna, they were both thinking the same thing: "_why is she laughing?" _thought Reynie and Anna.

"Did I say something funny?" asked Anna, obviously irritated.

Kate stopped laughing and stared at her , then burst out laughing again.

Anna growled at her and was about to shake her when Kate Caught her arm. Kate was wiping her eyes from all the tears she used from laughing.

"You? hurt me? Why, Constance has more muscles than you!" Kate said. "don't you think Reynie?" she said, holding up Anna's arm.

Reynie pretended to inspect Anna's arm as if he was a scientist. Then while rubbing his chin, he said " I think your wrong Kate" said Reynie.

"What?" said Kate.

"Ha! I told you Reynie loves me!" said Anna triumphantly.

"No what I mean is that Constance doesn't have more muscles that you, a malnourished cat has more muscles than you" said Reynie

Kate let go of Anna's arm and went over to Reynie, standing by his side. She looked at Reynie and she went closer to his ear as if she was telling him a secret , but she burst out laughing instead.

"HAHAHAHAHA!, I didn't know you could joke like that Reynie!" she said while laughing as she slapped his back.  
Anna gave them both a death glare and said to them "One day you will be mine Reynie!, and I will get my revenge on you Kate". Then she turned her heel and walked out from the store.

"Don't count on it!" Reynie shouted after her.

"Now where were we?" said Kate

"Shopping for supplies for the ice cream sundaes" said Reynie

"Oh , right right" said Kate.

After a few minutes of shopping, they met up at the door of the store, and went inside Reynie's car and drove on the home.


	3. Whip Cream fight with extra kissing

Recap:

"_You? hurt me? Why, Constance has more muscles than you!" Kate said. "don't you think Reynie?" she said, holding up Anna's arm._

_Reynie pretended to inspect Anna's arm as if he was a scientist. Then while rubbing his chin, he said " I think your wrong Kate" said Reynie._

"_What?" said Kate._

"_Ha! I told you Reynie loves me!" said Anna triumphantly._

"_No what I mean is that Constance doesn't have more muscles that you, a malnourished cat has more muscles than you" said Reynie_

_Kate let go of Anna's arm and went over to Reynie, standing by his side. She looked at Reynie and she went closer to his ear as if she was telling him a secret , but she burst out laughing instead._

"_HAHAHAHAHA!, I didn't know you could joke like that Reynie!" she said while laughing as she slapped his back.  
Anna gave them both a death glare and said to them "One day you will be mine Reynie!, and I will get my revenge on you Kate". Then she turned her heel and walked out from the store._

"_Don't count on it!" Reynie shouted after her._

"_Now where were we?" said Kate _

"_Shopping for supplies for the ice cream sundaes" said Reynie_

"_Oh , right right" said Kate._

_After a few minutes of shopping, they met up at the door of the store, and went inside Reynie's car and drove on the home._

They went inside the kitchen and got their supplies.

"Okay best ice sundae wins" said Kate.

"Who will taste the ice cream?" asked Reynie

"Umm, what about one of the guards outside?" said Kate.

"Okay . 1, 2, 3 , go!" said Reynie

Kate got scoops of ice cream and placed it in her bowl, same for Reynie. After a few minutes of ice cream making, Kate looked at her opponent and saw that his ice cream looks better than hers.

"_Think fast Kate!" _ she thought quickly

Then she had an idea.

"Ow ow ow ow!" said Kate pretending that there's something in her eye.

Reynie went over to look at it.

"Ow! Reynie is there something in my eye?" said Kate pretending.

Reynie looked at her eye and saw nothing, but realized that Kate has one of the loveliest eyes he's ever seen.

"Hey Reynie" said Kate, mischief plain in her eyes

Reynie looked at her and saw that mischievous look and said "I know that look kate, what are you planning to do? "

"Nothing, just this!" said Kate while spraying whip cream all over Reynie's face

Reynie stood there shocked, then thought _"Katie-cat wants to play huh?"_

Reynie wiped the whip cream off his face , then smirked

"You know Kate? You have one of the most prettiest eyes I ever saw" Reynie said while smirking.

He went closer to Kate and grabbed her by the waist. Kate gasped then looked at Reynie's smirking face.

"_Cute"_ Kate thought.

"And you know? I don't mind getting a closer look" Continued Reynie , smirking.

"_So this is his revenge huh?, well two can play at that game_" thought kate

Kate shocked face turned into a smirk , and when Reynie saw this he thought "_so she finally caught up_"

Kate laced her arms on Reynie's neck and said "well I don't mind getting a closer look at your either"

Their faces got closer until their foreheads were touching. Then Reynie whispered " you know what this means right?"

"yehp" kate whispered back

Then they shouted "**WHIP CREAM FIGHT!**"

Reynie and Kate were killing each other with whip cream. Then while running they both slipped and they fell on top of each other with Reynie on top. They both laughed at each other. Kate saw that there was whip Cream on Reynie's cheek and wiped it off with her index finger then licked it.

"Oooo, hahaha .tasty!" Kate joked.

"So that means I win?" Reynie said while still being on top of Kate.

"Hey! No fair , you didn't taste yet my ice cream" Kate whined

Reynie noticed there was some Whip cream on Kate cheek . then he did the most suprising thing, he kissed Kate on the cheek, therefore wiping/tasting the whip cream.

After he kissed Kate , he said while smirking " I don't know about you, but that was the best ice cream I ever tasted"

At this, Kate blushed 10 different shades of red.

Reynie just laughed at her."_She looks cute when she blushes_" he thought

They noticed the position they were in and quickly stood up.

"I'm going to take a shower" Said Kate , blushing

"Yeah me too" Reynie said also blushing.

Then they went separate ways thinking the same thing:

"_WHAT JUST HAPPENED THERE?"_


	4. Thinking clearly

Recap:

_Reynie noticed there was some Whip cream on Kate cheek . then he did the most suprising thing, he kissed Kate on the cheek, therefore wiping/tasting the whip cream._

_After he kissed Kate , he said while smirking " I don't know about you, but that was the best ice cream I ever tasted"_

_At this, Kate blushed 10 different shades of red._

_Reynie just laughed at her."She looks cute when she blushes" he thought_

_They noticed the position they were in and quickly stood up. _

"_I'm going to take a shower" Said Kate , blushing_

"_Yeah me too" Reynie said also blushing._

_Then they went separate ways thinking the same thing:_

"_WHAT JUST HAPPENED THERE?"_

After they took a shower from their whip cream fight, they went to the garden and laid down the grass.

Reynie was laying down the grass and Kate was doing summersaults.

After Kate was doing her summersaults, she collapsed down next to Reynie on the grass.

"Whew! That was some exercise! " Kate said. Good thing it was windy and the sun was covered by the grass, or else Kate would've bathe in her own sweat.

Kate sat up straight while her back was against the wall. She was doing some thinking about what happened at the kitchen earlier. Reynie was doing the same thing.

"_I never blushed that way in a long time_" Kate thought  
"_Definitely better than ice cream_" Reynie thought

"_The way he smiled at me when we were at the ice cream parlor, was by far the most cutest thing I ever saw"_ Kate thought dreamily.

"_Her baby blue eyes, was the loveliest eyes I ever saw, her cute face when she blushes_" Reynie thought dreamily.

Then it finally occurred to them

"_Do I like Reynie_?" Kate thought

"_Do I like Kate_?"Reynie thought.

"_No no no this can't be happening, Reynie is one of my closest friends, I can't like him, can i?_" Kate thought.

"_Its just a mere crush, just a mere crush, that's all and nothing more_!" Reynie thought.

"_No, I don't like him, its just puppy love_" Kate thought

Then she looked at Reynie, gazing at the clouds. "_I can't really like him can i?" _she thought_. _Then she looked away gazing at at am unknown distance.

Reynie looked at Kate looking at a distance. "_Who am I kidding, she's beautiful_ " Reynie thought. Then he looked away.

"Hey Kate" said Reynie

"Yeah?" said Kate

"Can I lay my head on your lap? My neck itches from the grass." Said Reynie.

"Sure" said Kate , smiling a bit

Then Reynie stood up and laid his on Kate's lap

Meanwhile Kate's heart was beating like there was no tomorrow. "_Oh my gosh, oh my gosh! He's laying his head on my lap!_ "she squealed in her head

"_Her lap actually feels comfortable_" Reynie thought

After a few moments, Kate was absent-mindedly rubbing Reynie's hair slowly.

Reynie was shocked at first but when he looked at Kate, he saw that she was gazing at the same distance as before, so she doesn't know what she is doing. So he didn't mind, it actually feels nice.

Then Kate stopped, Reynie looked at her and saw that she was looking at him

"I'm so sorry Reynie! I didn't know that I was touching your hair! I guess I was daydreaming again that I didn't realize what I was doing!" Kate said quickly.

"No, no don't apologize, I didn't mind actually. It was comfortable" said Reynie while smiling

"Oh, okay" said Kate, smiling back

"We should go inside, its getting late" said Kate

"Yeah" said Reynie.

Reynie was a little disappointed that she already wanted to go inside but nonetheless followed.

When they looked at the sky, it was already dark. Kate looked at her watch and it was already 8:30 pm.

"Whoa, we really lost track of time!" said Kate

"Yeah, I guess we did" Reynie said with a hint of sadness in his voice. Kate noticed this and said " hey Reynie, are you okay?"

"Huh? Yeah yeah, just distracted" said Reynie, with a fake smile.

"Oh okay then , I guess I should take a shower now and brush my teeth then go to bed, good night Reynie" said Kate

''Night" said Reynie.

Kate went upstairs while Reynie stayed downstairs for a while.

Reynie sat there on the counter thinking of Kate and what happened this day.

After Kate was done with taking a bath and brushing her teeth, she went downstairs to take a drink , when she saw Reynie sitting on the counter looking as if there was lot on her mind.

"Hey" said Kate, "what are you doing still up?"

"Huh?, oh nothing. Just thinking, there's been a lot on my mind" Reynie said. while jumping down from the counter. "How about you? What are you doing here?"

"Just getting a glass of water" said Kate

What they both didn't notice was the floor was full of whip cream and while Kate was walking she slipped while Reynie was there catching her.

Kate was looking at Reynie blushing like a lovestruck idiot . while Reynie was smiling down at her

"_There she goes again with the cuteness and the blushing and everything_" Reynie thought dreamily

"Thanks again Reynie, you caught me two time today" said Kate smiling

"I don't mind catching you when you fall" Reynie said smiling.

Kate got off his arms and got her glass of water. She was walking towards the stairs when she walked up to Reynie and kissed his cheek.

"Thanks Reynie, goodnight" Kate said smiling softly

"Good night Kate" Reynie said blushing.

Then they went upstairs and went separate ways to their rooms.


	5. I GOT A FEVER!

Recap:

"_Thanks again Reynie, you caught me two time today" said Kate smiling_

"_I don't mind catching you when you fall" Reynie said smiling._

_Kate got off his arms and got her glass of water. She was walking towards the stairs when she walked up to Reynie and kissed his cheek._

"_Thanks Reynie, goodnight" Kate said smiling softly_

"_Good night Kate" Reynie said blushing._

_Then they went upstairs and went separate ways to their rooms._

_

* * *

_"Kate!, Kate!" shouted Reynie while he was sleeping

Then he woke up with a start. "_Whoa that was some dream!" _ Reynie thought.

Suddenly the door was slammed opened , revealing Kate only in a towel and a very wet hair while holding her swiss army knife.

"Reynie are -pant- you alright?, I heard you -pant- shouting -pant- my name so I- pant- came here" Kate said panting heavily.

"No I shouted your name because of the dream I had, it was a nightmare. " said Reynie blushing, because of what Kate is wearing.

"Oh" said Kate.

"_He was dreaming about me_?" Kate thought happily

"Oh and one other thing Kate, you do realize your only in a towel and practically naked infront of me right?" said Reynie suppressing a smile.

Kate looked down and was blushing like crazy then she went over to Reynie and smacked his head none to gently and walked out shouting **PERVERT!.**

Then Reynie burst out laughing. "_That was some wake up call_" thought Reynie then he thought of the nightmare he had.

Flashback:

_He and Kate were having a picnic on top of a hill having a good time and lauging,. They were laughing because Reynie was acting like number two whenshe was eating food so fast. When they were done eating, Reynie was trying to catch Kate ,when he finally caught her by the waist they came rolling down the hill (_you know, like in Pocahontas?)

_then Kate was on top of Reynie with her hair falling on their side. They were about to kiss when Mr._ _Curtain appeared out of nowhere and grabbed Kate. Reynie was about to run to catch Kate but both Mr curtain and Kate vanished._

"_Kate! Kate! Where are you!" Reynie shouted _

"_Kate! Kate!" he shouted then suddenly in turned all black._

End of flashback.

"What a nightmare" Reynie thought outloud.

'_I guess I should take a shower now' _Reynie thought.

When he was walking down the hall he was hearing cursing noises in Kate's room. He pressed his ear by the door and heard something like '_ignorant little bastard_!' and '_he is such a dead man_!' and '_boom, die and crawl in a hole'_ then he heard footsteps nearing the door. So Reynie sprinted to the bathroom and locked the door. Then he could have sworn he heard Kate muttering very loudly ''Reynie! I'm going out for fresh air!'', then muttering 'little pervert'.

Reynie sighed in relief.

* * *

"Stupid bastard! Can't keep his eyes to himself!" Kate said outloud angrily.

"_Well I guess its partly my fault, I came barging into his room in a towel for pete's sake!" _Kate thought embarrassingly." _But he shouldn't have looked!_" Kate thought.

Kate was walking down the streets whistling when she felt there was someone who was behind her. She turned around and saw Anna glaring at her.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the little bitch who stole Reynie from me" said Anna glaring holes in Kate's head.

"_Man, this girl has issues_" Kate thought.

"Look you can have him if you want, that little pervert deserves to be tortured" Kate said.

"What did you say?" said Anna seething

"I said that little pervert deserves to be tortured so he should belong to you" Kate said.

"Reynie is not a pervert! , and when he is with me he's happy!" Anna protested.

"Yes he is a pervert!" Kate said argued.

"No he is not!"

"Yes he is!"

"No he is not!"

"Yes he is!"

"No he is not!"

"Fine then! , what do you call a guy who looks at a girl when she's in a towel?" Kate exclaimed.

"A pervert!" said Anna

"There you have it" said Kate triumphantly.

"What?" Anna shrieked

"Who?" Anna screeched outloud

"Do you really have to ask it? ME." Kate said blushing at the memory.

"WHAT THE HELL? You're lying!" Anna shrieked so loudly that birds flew of the tree.

Then she ran off.

"_So much for peace and quiet_" Kate thought. she continued walking without a care for the world.

Meanwhile Reynie was at home cleaning the mess he and Kate made yesterday.

* * *

"**NO HE IS NOT!", **Reynie heard outside the house while he was cleaning up. He got up and looked outside.

He saw Kate talking to Anna while Anna was screaming her head off, then he heard Kate say something like "a guy who looks at a girl while she's in a towel".

Reynie slapped his head, '_great, now she's going to stalk me more' _

Then he heard Anna shriek and screech

Reynie prayed to the heavens that Kate wouldn't say anything else that happened this morning, but it just so happens that the heavens seems to hate him this day, for he heard Anna shriek with fury while Kate was just there blushing.

Then he saw Anna run away while Kate just looked at her disappearing figure then walk away whistling.

Reynie closed the door sulking, scared of what will Anna do to him when she sees him.

He can already picture it, her insulting Kate, blabbering on about how he "particularly" cheated her for Kate, then he would start a speech that always seem to not go through Anna's head. He would start a speech on how she will never be his girlfriend and he and Kate are only friends, the usual.

Reynie sighed and got back to cleaning the mess.

* * *

Kate passed by a park with a big tree and decided to climb up there to rest for awhile, more like the whole morning and afternoon.

"_Finally some peace and quiet…_" Kate thought, drifting into a perfect slumber

* * *

Meanwhile Reynie was chewing his nails off and killing his legs by walking back and forth for so long

"_Where is she? Its already getting late_" Reynie thought worriedly.

He looked at his watch and saw that it was a quarter to 9.

"That's it" Reynie said. So he grabbed his long black leather coat that reached his thighs and went to look for Kate.

1 hour later…

"Argghh! Kate, where the hell are you?" Reynie said outloud.

He passed by the park and saw someone sitting on the tree with blonde hair. Reynie went closer to the tree and saw it was Kate.

"Kate!" Reynie shouted. NOT A GOOD IDEA.

Kate was startled by the noise and fell down the tree with Reynie catching her, once again.

"Reynie? What are you –yawn-doing here? What time is it?" Kate said while rubbing her eyes.

"You've been gone since the morning so I came looking for you, its already 10:30 pm."Reynie said smiling because he finally found Kate.

"Oh "Kate said dumbly, then realization striked her.

She got off Reynie's arms and said "I slept throught the whole afternoon?"

"Yeah" Reynie said suppressing a smile

"_Cute_" Reynie thought.

"Oh , anyway I am exhausted." Kate said almost falling but Reynie caught her just in time.

"You mean you slept through the whole afternoon and your exhausted" Reynie said amused.

Kate only shrugged. Then fell into unconsciousness.

"Kate!" Reynie cried. He felt her forehead and it felt like a burning pot!

He carried Kate home bridal style and laid her on her bed.

He placed his coat on Kate's table and got a basin full of water and a towel.

He sat beside Kate and placed the wet towel on her forehead.

"Stupid girl, staying out late" Reynie muttered.

Then eventually he fell asleep next to Kate...

* * *

"_When did my pillow get this hard but comfortable_?" Kate thought.

She opened her eyes and saw she was sleeping on someone's well built chest.

"_Wha?" _Kate thought dumbly.

She looked up and saw Reynie's peaceful face, still sleeping. "_When did he get here? And why's he sleeping on my bed? Since when did he work out? He has a six pack well toned chest!_'' Kate thought, oblivious to the awkward position they were in.

Her head was on Reynie's chest while Reynie's right arm was snaked around Kate's waist protectively.

"_This actually feels comfortable…AND SINCE WHEN DID HE REALLY WORK OUT? WITH A SIX PACK LIKE HIS, YOU CAN USE THIS AS A WASH BOARD!_" Kate thought surprised that Reynie actually worked out.

Then Reynie woke up and sake Kate looking at him

"Morning – yawn- Kate" Said Reynie groggily.

"Morning" Kate replied.

They looked at each other and smiled. Then it hit them, like Milligan's tranquilizer gun hit them accidentally years ago. Both of their eyes widened at the position they were in and let go of each other at once. both of them stood up and looked each other in the eye,

"Reynie, would you be oh so kind to give me an explanation" Kate said smiling fakely

'' I, umm yeah about this uh do you wanna hear my explanation first or we eat breakfast first?" Reynie said hastily.

"I say you tell me your explanation now before I gut you and feed your organs to pigs" Kate said having a vein pop out on her head, with her eyes tightly closed as if she would explode any minute.

"You see…" Reynie said , not knowing where to start.

"Out with it" Kate said , with her hands tightened into a fist.

"You see, okay (big breath in) YESTERDAY IN THE MORNING I SHOUTED YOUR NAME BECAUSE OF THE NIGHTMARE I HAD WHEN I WAS SLEEPING SO WHEN I WOKE UP I HEARD YOU SLAMMING OPEN MY DOOR REAVEALING YOU ONLY IN A TOWEL WITH YOUR WET HAIR WHILE HOLDING YOUR SWISS ARMY KNIFE, SO I TOLD YOU WHAT YOU WERE WEARING IN FRONT OF ME SO YOU SMACKED ME IN THE HEAD AND CALLED ME A PERVERT, AFTER THAT YOU WENT OUTSIDE TO GET SOME FREASH AIR WHEN YOU ENCOUNTERED ANNA AND TELLING HER WHAT HAPPENED THAT MORNING SO WHEN YOU WON THE ARGUMENT YOU WENT TO A PARK WHERE THERE WAS A BIG TREE AND CLIMBED UP THERE AND SLEPT THERE THE WHOLE AFTERNOON SO EVENTUALLY I GOT WORRIED BECAUSE YOU STILL HAVEN'T COME BACK UNTIL IT WAS A QUARTER TO NINE SO I CAME UT LOOKING FOR YOU , AFTER AN HOUR I FINALLY SAW YOU UP IN THAT TREE I CALLED YOU DOWN WHILE YOU WERE SLEEPING SO YOU WERE SHOCKED AND FELL DOWN THE TREE BUT I CAUGHT YOU THEN YOU SAID TO ME YOU WERE EXHAUSTED THEN YOU FELL UNCONSCIOUS WHEN I FELT YOUR FOREHEAD IT WAS ON FIRE THEN I CARRIED YOU HOME AND PLACED A WET TOWEL ON YOUR FOREHEAD UNTIL YOUR FEVER WENT DOWN." Reynie said in one VERY big breath.

Kate only blinked. Then mouthed an "Oh".

"But you didn't say anything on how we got into that awkward position, and since when did you work out? You got yourself a six pack down there!" Kate said.

"Yeah , I fell asleep after awhile and yeah I started working out since I was 13 years old." Reynie replied.

"Oh, thanks "Kate said.

"For what?" Reynie said.

"For taking care of me when I was sick" Kate said.

"No problem, oh and next time you decide to rest outside or SLEEP MOST OF THE AFTERNOON at the park next time, can you please bring an alarm clock?" Reynie said half begging and half jokingly.

"Yeah sure I'll make a mental note on that" Kate chuckled.


	6. A gross Flashback

Recap:

"_But you didn't say anything on how we got into that awkward position, and since when did you work out? You got yourself a six pack down there!" Kate said._

"_Yeah , I fell asleep after awhile and yeah I started working out since I was 13 years old." Reynie replied._

"_Oh, thanks "Kate said._

"_For what?" Reynie said._

"_For taking care of me when I was sick" Kate said._

"_No problem, oh and next time you decide to rest outside or SLEEP MOST OF THE AFTERNOON at the park next time, can you please bring an alarm clock?" Reynie said half begging and half jokingly._

"_Yeah sure I'll make a mental note on that" Kate chuckled._

_

* * *

_A few days passed and Reynie and Kate was getting bored out of their minds, but as each day pass the feeling they hold for each other greatly increased.

Until this day at least…

Currently the pair are inside Mr. B's study reading, for Reynie. Kate, once again, is doing her usual stuff.

"_Here goes nothing.."_ Reynie thought.

"Hey Kate I have a question that's been nagging me, can you help me with it?" Reynie said.

"Sure , what is it?" Replied Kate as she sat down on the floor while Reynie was on the couch laying down

"There's a girl I like" Reynie started hastily.

"_Well, there goes my chance with him…"_ Kate thought sadly.

"And I want to tell her that I like her ,but I'm not sure if she likes that way." Reynie said looking at her.

"If you really like her, tell her. If you're destined for each other then she'll say the same thing too, but if she doesn't like you back, then wait a little longer then ask her again if she really doesn't like you then you're not meant for each other, but remember there are other fish in the sea." Kate replied sincerely.

"Oh, thanks Kate. That really clears thing up for me" Reynie said averting his eyes from hers.

"No problem" Kate said grinning.

* * *

After a few hours Kate wanted to explode from the silence and was silently crouched up in a ball and rocking herself slowly.

Then after a few minutes of thinking she spoke to Reynie about her idea, although she knew he would be against it, but still it wouldn't hurt to try right?. And besides its was only 6 pm. What hurt would it do?

"Hey Reynie" Kate said unsurely.

"Yep?" Reynie said looking up from the book he was reading.

"I was wondering… can we go night clubbing? Its so boring here!" Kate complained

Reynie sighed.

"No Kate, you know the last time we snuck out went night clubbing right? We really got drunk and …."

Flashback:

_Reynie and Kate were both really drunk when they got home from the night club. They were really wrong thinking this was a good idea because Milligan and the others left them in charge of Constance alone, while Sticky was at college. They left Constance at a day care center ignoring her complaints and threats._

_And heck, they were really wrong. They went home (forgetting about Constance because of their drunken state) and fell down on Reynie's bed, doing "THINGS" _

_Then the next morning , they were really in for a big surprise. _

_They found themselves cuddling each other with Reynie wearing only his boxers, while Kate was wearing one of Reynie's big shirts and only in her underwear. Unfortunately for them, they had a hangover so they really didn't know what happened, they only remembered they left constance at the day care center._

_Then finally when their memories came back, they remembered EVERYTHING that happened on the very dirty night. They both vowed never to go night clubbing again and promised that they would never speak again of what happened on the night they went home from the club._

_Both of them got dressed grabbed an apple from the table in the kitchen and opened the door when Constance's fell from outside the door on the mat sleeping. Mumbling words like' stupid teenagers these days' and' I swear my revenge on those two'. Both Reynie and Kate carried Constance to her room and laid her down the bed. _

_When Constance woke up Reynie and Kate were on the living room with the television turned on without anybody watching and were talking about something that happened on that awful night._

_Constance heard everything they said and already had a plan for her revenge. She got the camera from Number Two's room and went to Reynie's room._

_She inspected every inch of the room. And when she found Kate's t shirt and pants on the floor and her bra , she took a picture of it all._

_When The others came home They saw the pictures Constance took and heard her story of what happened at the day care center, they grounded Reynie and Kate for 3 months._

_Then they vowed once again NEVER TO SPEAK, THINK AND RECALL what happened._

End of flashback.

"Oh yeah, that was the most grossed out night I ever remembered!" Kate said blushing.

"That was one heck of a night" Reynie said smirking.

"What do you mean one heck of a night? That was the grossest thing I ever did!" Kate said ready to puke her organs out.

"On the contrary Kate, I specifically remember you kissing me passionately when we got on the bed." Reynie said smirking with a tint of pink on his cheeks.

"_Oh I remembered that perfectly well_" Reynie thought dreamily.

"Yeah and I also remember _Reynie _that you said I had a sexy body ,especially on your clothes." said Kate smirking back while blushing slightly.

"Yeah—well— could you blame me? We were both drunk remember? " Reynie said blushing.

"Yeah yeah , well can we go? There isn't anybody for us to babysit anyway, and they won't be back for another week, and I promise I won't get drunk. Its just so boring!" Kate said.

Reynie sighed, "do we really have to?"

"YES!" Kate exclaimed.

"Alright , fine. But if anything happens when we get home and by get home I mean stripping our clothes off and doing things we shouldn't do, you get blamed for everything got it?" Reynie said regrettably

"Deal "

"_I have a bad feeling about this" _Reynie thought.

* * *

After awhile Reynie was came out of his room wearing dress pants a black leather jacket with a collared shirt underneath with the collar out with the two buttons unbuttoned.

Reynie went to the mirror located on the hallway and began combing his hair while waiting for Kate.

A few minutes passed and Kate came out of her room wearing a black spaghetti tank top, a pink ruffled and fluffy skirt that reached four inches above her knees so that its not to long and not too short, she was also wearing her high heels and wore her wrist fishnet gloves. There was only three words Reynie could only think right now: HOT AND SEXY.

Reynie could only stare at her. The next thing he knew was that Kate was infront of him waving her hand infront of him and kept on saying "Reynie? Helloooo! Anybody there?"

"I – uhh- hehe-" Reynie said sheepishly.

"_Think think_!", then finally he couldn't take it anymore.

"You look beautiful Kate" Said Reynie sincerely while blushing.

"Thanks Reynie" Said Kate blushing.

"Okay then, lets go?" said Reynie.

"Come on" Kate said

They went inside Reynie's car and drove to the night club.


	7. Night club,and the other side of Reynie

Recap:

"_You look beautiful Kate" Said Reynie sincerely while blushing._

"_Thanks Reynie" Said Kate blushing._

"_Okay then, lets go?" said Reynie._

"_Come on" Kate said_

_They went inside Reynie's car and drove to the night club._

_

* * *

_They arrived at the night club and went inside. When they were already at the night club, they were met with with wolf whistles and howls. Many girls were shouting Reynie's name while the guys were whispering about him and others felt their body hair stand up while the others have goosebumps ,some of the other girls were giving Kate cold glares, while some where asking Reynie to dance or to sit with them or have "fun"

"_Huh, Reynie's pretty popular around here"_ Kate thought suspiciously.

"_Stupid stalking fangirls, followed me across the country"_ Reynie thought irritatingly.

"_but at least my reputation didn't change_" Reynie smirking at the sight of the guys at the club, some were even turning white.

Kate was having a strange feeling in her stomach, just by looking at the guys and girls in this club. She shook it out of her head and glanced around. She shuddered at the sight. Boys were looking at her seductively and and giving her lustful stares, but when their eyes looked at Reynie, their eyes widened and turned pale, some even cowered in fear.

"_What the?"_ Kate thought. she looked over at Reynie, he had a blank emotionless face on, While his hands were on his chin while his eyes were closed.

She averted her eyes and looked infront of her. There was a guy blushing and made his way over to Kate and asked her sheepishly to dance. Reynie's eyes snapped open and saw Kate and The guy dancing on the dance floor. His eyebows furrowed when he saw that Kate left him alone.

And much to his dismay, half of the girls in the club, were swooning over him, asking him stuff

"Hey Reynie since when did you get here?"said a girl

"Hey! Wanna dance?"said another

"Why would he want to dance with you, if he obviously wants to dance with me!" said another girl

"Didn't I see you before? Oh yeah I remembered I saw you in my dreams"said another

"Didn't you live in New York before?" said a girl

"Wanna have fun in my house tonight?"said another one seductively.

Reynie only ignored them and closed his eyes, waiting for peace and quiet to happen. But he would have to wait some more.

"REYNIE!" Said an annoying squealing voice.

"_Just as I thought things couldn't get worse_." Reynie thought sulking.

When Reynie turned around he was met by a suprising thing.

Anna kissed him by surprise, he didn't move because of the shock. When he finally regained his senses he pushed Anna off.

"What the fuck do you think your doing?" Reynie growled.

But Anna just walked away laughing. She looked at him and pointed to where Kate was. He looked and saw that Kate was looking at him with a shocked face with mixed emotions. He saw hurt, sadness, anger and this one surprised him, jealousy?

Then Kate averted her eyes and excused herself from the guy she was dancing with and went to the bathroom

* * *

"Anna was the one he was talking about?" Kate said to herself. She felt tears building up on her quickly wiped them away.

"_I am KATE WTHERALL!, I don't cry over a guy who doesn't like me back!" _Kate thought determindley and walked out from the bathroom with a brave and happy face.

* * *

"Anna is so dead!" Reynie muttered angrily with himself.

He was about to get up and exterminate Anna with his own bare hands when Kate walked out of the bathroom.

He saw that she had a happy face one, with wet cheeks?. Then she smiled.

A guy asked her if she would like to dance with him. He had jet black hair, with onyx eyes. He was wearing a white long buttoned shirt, similar to Reynie's with the collar out and two buttons undone with dark blue jeans.

He saw Kate smirk and took the guys hand. The song changed to a slow song. He saw the guy noticing Kate's wet cheek and he asked her why, she only replied with a shake of the head. The guy decided to make Kate laugh so he was making strange faces and funny voices and accents until Kate laughed.

The guy and Kate just danced and danced until the end of the song. At the end of the song the guy asked Kate to a date and Kate said yes. He kissed Kate's cheeks and said bye and see you tomorrow.

Kate went over to her and Reynie's table with a dreamy smile on her face and slumped down her seat.

After a few minutes she snapped back to reality and saw that Reynie was smirking and looking at the right she the guys cowering in fear.

_"So these are the guys back then huh? Tch, cowards. Moving to the other side of the city"_ Reynie thought while smirking.

"Hey Reynie , why are you smirking that way? And why are those guys paling and cowering in fear when they saw us entering the club?" Kate said suspiciously.

"Nothing you need to know" Reynie said smiling to her.

"Okay, whatever floats your boat." Kate said. "ready to go?"

"Yeah sure" Reynie said sparring a glance at the guys who could only move back.

They were about to go out of the door when the guy that Kate danced with during the slow song called her.

"Kate!" the guy called.

Kate turned around and saw The guy.

"Hey Jake" Kate said smiling. Reynie only stood there with a smirk.

"Hey Kate, so about to tomorrow meet me at the park at 6 okay?" Jake said.

"Sure " Kate said.

Jake glanced at Reynie and turned white as chalk.

"R—r – reynie M—muldoon" Jake said stuttering

"Jake Marco" Reynie said with a mysterious smirk.

Jake looked at his friends and saw that they were shaking their head vigorously.

"K—k ate can I speak with you?" Jake said glancing nervously at Reynie.

"Sure" Kate replied.

"I mean alone" Jake said voice shaking.

"Umm okay. Reynie I'll be back in just a minute" Kate said.

"Hn"

Jake and Kate sat on the bartender chairs.

"Do you know who your with?" Jake exclaimed.

"Yeah, he's one of my friends, why?" Kate said.

Jake was shaking his head slowly and muttered something about "clueless girl", and "doesn't know a thing"

"Since when did you two know each other?" Jake asked.

"When we were 11" Kate said.

"How old are you?" Jake asked.

"15" Kate said.

"Where did Reynie live a year ago?" Jake asked.

"On the other side of the country, in a city called New York" Kate said.

"Whe—" Jake started only to be cut off y Kate

"Stop with all these questions!, its my turn to ask now" Kate said

"No, your questions will have to wait tomorrow" Jake said noticing the cold look Reynie gave him.

"Okay fine" Kate sighed.

"Bye, I need to go now" Jake said

"Bye" Kate replied.

"_I remember that guy, I went to school with him last year."_ Reynie thought.

He noticed that Kate was walking up to him, avoiding his gaze.

"_That loser told her didn't he_?_" _Reynie thought angrily

They went inside Reynie's car, and drove home.

When they stopped at the traffic light, while it was red, Reynie decided to ask Kate about what the guy told her.

"What did he tell you?" Reynie said.

Kate still avoiding his eyes spoke.

"He didn't tell me anything, just asked questions" She replied.

Then Reynie remembered about the kiss.

"_She must still be thinking of that kiss_" Reynie thought, still wanting To anhialate Anna for doing that.

"Hey Kate if your still thinking of the kiss—" Reynie started.

"No don't worry about that I saw that it was Anna that started the kiss, not you" Kate said

"Okay then, then why are you avoiding my gaze?" Reynie said.

Then the traffic light turned green.

Kate sighed in relief. The truth was that she was thinking of what happened at the club, the way the look on the guys' faces just by looking at Reynie, and the way they turned very pale just by one glance at him.

"_Is there something that he's hiding?"_ Kate thought suspiciously.

Well it would have to wait for tomorrow…


	8. Reynie's old budddy

Recap:

"_Is there something that he's hiding?"_ Kate thought suspiciously.

* * *

Well it would have to wait for tomorrow…

When Reynie woke up the next morning, he decided to have a morning jog. He went over to his closet and got his clothes.

He went to the bathroom and took a shower. When he was done he dressed up in his jogging clothes that consisted of a sweat shirt and some basket ball shorts with white sneakers.

He went out of the bathroom with a small towel wrapped around his neck and went to his room and dumped his clothes on the laundry basket near the wall.

He grabbed his ipod from his table and went downstairs. He got a pen and paper from the kitchen counter and wrote a note to Kate that he went for a morning jog and he will be back around nine. That should give him 1 and a half hour to jog around the block.

He placed his skullcandy headset on his ears and turned up the volume in full blast. He was listening to rock music.

He went outside and started his morning jog and locked the door.

When he was outside a few people were walking ,teenagers in Reynie's age in exact.

They were staring at him in wide eyes and face turned pale faces. They just walked away quickly sparring a scared glance around the teen.

A lot of them were murmuring to themselves on '_since when did he get here?' 'why here? Why now?' I won't be surprised if I hear someone screaming in the middle of the night or perhaps morning or in the afternoon.', _and _'oh no! he's back!'._

Reynie only continued to jog, oblivious to the scared and feared stares people gave him.

While he was about to turn a corner, a car with a group of cheerleaders where following him, hoping to have fun.

"Hey there, we're kinda lost, can you help us?" Said the cheerleader who was driving seductively while batting her fake eyelashes.

Reynie just kept on jogging , obviously he didn't hear the slutty cheerleader.

The girl scowled and ordered another girl from the back to do it.

"B-but Natalie, don't you know who he is?" said the girl nervously.

The girl called Natalie turned to look at Reynie and paled.

"Oh my" murmured Natalie. She pressed the gas pedal and drove away.

Reynie saw this and quirked his eyebrow.

"_Must've recognized me"_ Reynie thought.

He just continued to jog around the block.

* * *

Kate woke up in the morning with yawn. She went downstairs and called Reynie but there wasn't any reply.

She walked over to the kitchen counter and saw that there was a note:

_Kate,_

_I went to jog around the block, be back around 9. _

_Love,_

_Reynie M. _

After Kate read the letter. She went back to her room and laid on her bed, and began to think.

"_I wonder what Jake will say later" _Kate thought drifting off again into a deep slumber.

* * *

Reynie just kept on jogging until the end the block. He sat on a nearby bench panting and sweating heavily. He looked at his watch and saw that it was 8:36 am.

He looked around and saw a woman around her mid-twenties, looking at him while blushing, then quickly walked away.

"_Tch, can't she pick someone her own age?" _Reynie thought ,obviously disgusted.

He looked at the right and saw some tough looking guys walking over to him.

"Hey you! Yeah you there in the headset, what are you doing here? This is our turf!"said the guy , that's obviously the leader. _  
_

"_No way… is that Ken?" _Reynie thought, surprised his old friend was here.

"Ken, is that you?" asked Reynie smirking.

"Reynie? Reynie Muldoon?" the guy called Ken said laughing.

They clapped each other on the hands and clapped each other on the back.

The other guys with him turned pale and cringed and their eyes widened when their leader said Reynie's name, so they scooted far away as possible.

Ken was one of Reynie's gang or pose' , and was one of his best friends when he went to study in New York.

Ken has black hair that was spiked in a preppy way he had this expression that looked like he was a clueless idiot that was tough on the outside but was childish on the inside. He was wearing a sweat shirt and some jeans with black converse.

"Dude! I haven't seen you like a year man! What are you doing here?" Said Ken laughing.

"I live here, I moved here since 5 months ago" said Reynie smirking on how his buddy was over-reacting.

"So that's why I heard people whisper at the night club downtown that Reynie Muldoon was back," Ken said.

"Yeah, you should have seen the looks on their faces, they instantly turned pale and some even cowered in fear." Reynie said smiking evilly.

"You still haven't changed bro, still the cold-heartless bastard" said Ken laughing.

Reynie just smirked. He looked behind Ken and saw 16 guys shaking and some turned white as snow.

"Who're they?" Reynie asked.

"_Leave it to Ken to get cowards for a gang_" Reynie thought sluggishly.

"Oh right. Reynie, the guys. Guys, Reynie" Ken said, lazy enough to name names.

"Ken" Reynie said, looking at him.

Ken gulped and laughed nervously while rubbing his neck,

"Haha sorry 'bout that Reynie, I forgot you didn't like that" said Ken nervously.

Okay here goes, Reynie meet: Brian, Josh, Toby, Kyle, Christian, JC, Ryan, Dave, Rupert, Patrick, Ivan, James, Mathew, Sean, Alex, and lastly, Ron

Reynie nodded at them, and the guys could only wave back slowly in fear.

Ken just looked at the guys and Reynie, and laughed out loud.

"Guys guys!,no need to be scared of my buddy here! You guys are my friends so that makes you Reynie's friends too! And I know Reynie doesn't hurt his friends unless they do something disgusting or be stupid or annoy him, or you guys do something that makes him tick or pissed off or cross his way" Ken said.

"So that means he'll hurt us if we do something stupid, which we usually do and if we do anything that makes him tick or pissed off, or basically talk to him, he'll beat us to the bloody pulp?" said one of the guys nervously.

"Probably" Ken shrugged

The guys gulped. Reynie just raised his right eyebrow.

"So Reynie, you comin' with us?" Ken said.

"You do know that practically bathed in my own sweat right?" said Reynie irritably.

"Right, what'd you do anyway? Oh God no! Reynie! Tell me you didn't!" Ken said walking back with eyes huge as plates, obviously thinking the other way around.

Reynie smacked Ken's head none to gently.

"You perverted little mut!, of course I didn't do that!" Reynie said fuming while smacking Ken's perverted head once more.

The guys could only watch in pity as their precious, little leader get pummeled by Reynie.

"Ah dude! No! ow! Stop it! I'm gonna have a concussion!" Ken cried out loud.

Reynie stopped hitting him and muttered "the guy still didn't change"

Ken mumbled something about Reynie and his virginity are as close as hell. Earning once again a smack from Reynie.

"Ow! Would you stop hitting me?" Ken cried.

"Then stop thinking that way, you blasted little troll! You haven't changed a fucking bit!" Reynie exclaimed.

"Aww love ya too!" Ken squealed like a girl.

"Dude!" Reynie's fuming face turned into a horrified expression.

"_What have I done? Did I hit him on the head that hard? He's officially on crack!"_ Reynie thought, looking at Ken that was talking to the guys in a girlish way.

"Dude snap out of it!", he smacked Ken's head once more.

"So you gonna change your clothes and show us where you live or you just stand there like a cow?" Ken said as if nothing happened,

Reynie's right eye started to twitch uncontrollably, and muttered 'follow me'.

He walked with ken beside him and the guys behind them with a confused expression.

When they were at the front door, Reynie opened the door but it was locked.

"Shit, I forgot I locked it." Reynie muttered.

"Then how are we supposed to go inside?" said Tobi.

"My friend is inside, I'll just ring the doorbell, hopefully she isn't still asleep." Said Reynie.

Reynie rang the doorbell twice and waited. After a few minutes of waiting he rang the doorbell once again. Then after a few moments, Ken was the one who was ringing the doorbell countless times.

Reynie growled in annoyance. Ken ,upon hearing this, stopped abruptly and smiled a sheepish smile and rubbed the crook of his neck.

The guys just sat on the doorstep, while some remained standing up.

After a 30 minutes, Reynie let out a frustrated sigh and rang the doorbell in light speed.

* * *

Kate was in the shower, when she heard the doorbell ringing in an annoying way (in her opinion).

"Who the fuck is ringing that damn doorbell?" Kate muttered.

* * *

Reynie just kept on ringing the doorbell. Then stopped, his fingers were going numb.

So he just shouted.

"Kate! Open up the damn door!" Reynie shouted.

"Dude, did you just shout a girl's name?" Ken asked.

"Yeah, I did."

"I thought you were going to live alone for the two weeks or longer?" Ken asked.

"I forgot to tell you, I was living with my friend until they come back" Reynie said.

"Dude your living with a girl, and your still a virgin?" Sad Ken lamely.

"Ken" Reynie growled in annoyance.

"Right, sorry. Last question. Is that the rumored "girlfriend" that's been spreading at the night club?"

"Girl-WHAT?" Reynie shouted angrily. Ready to gut out who spread that rumor about him and Kate, but deep inside he really wanted it to be much more of a rumor, he wanted it to be real.

U-u-mm y-you s-see R-reynie that when you went to the night club you were rumored that you were with —" Ken said interrupted by the door slamming open

There revealed Kate in a towel with her hair damp from the recent shower.

"Can you stop fucking shouting already?, and stop ringing that damn hell of a doorbell! Your gonna break it!" Kate exclaimed red from anger.

"yyyyooouurr Hooott gggiiirrllfffrrieennnddd" Ken slured and drulled when he saw Kate in a towel.

Ken went over to Kate and placed his arms around her shoulder.

"Well ,well, well , hey there hotstuff" Said Ken.

"_let's see Reynie's reaction" _Ken thought testing something.

Now, if looks could kill, Ken would have been killed a thousand times. Reynie's look on his face were scary as hell!

Reynie was having a very hard time looking at Ken and Kate, good thing Kate punched Ken so hardly and he flew at least ten feet away from her.

"_What the hell?, what was that?"_ Reynie thought surprised Kate had inhuman strength.

Meanwhile Ken was across the yard and stared at Kate surprise.

"DAMN GIRL! YOU COULD THROW A PUNCH!" Called Ken from across the yard.

"Now, who was ringing the damn doorbell and shouting, and disturbed me from my shower?" Said Kate in a deadly voice while cracking her knuckles.

All of the guys pointed at Reynie and Ken.

"Guys!" Ken whined.

"You!" growled Kate and started smacking and punching Reynie and Ken.

"Ow!" Ken and Reynie cried.

When Kate was done doing her business with them, she stormed upstairs and slammed a door and shouting curses along the way, something about dimwitted perverts and their manners.

When Ken and Reynie finally got hold of themselves from the pain,

"she's one to talk! she opened the door only wearing a towel!, oh and i really need to use the bathroom"

Reynie just ignored him and went inside.

"Dude! Seriously! Where's the bathroom! I really need to go!" Ken whined.

Reynie smirked at his evil revenge for Ken for making Kate punch him thought technically it was his fault, he still thinks its Ken's fault.

When he turned around he saw Ken rolling on the floor holding his bladder for his dear life, and was turning purple.

"Have fun looking for the bathroom 'buddy'" Reynie mocked. Then he went upstairs Leaving Ken on the floor while the guys were outside at garden.

"Reynie, you heartless bitch! Get down here and tell me where the blasted bathroom is!" Ken cried. But Reynie just placed his earphones on his ears and turned the music to full blast and went to his room.

Ken ran for his dear life upstairs and looked for the bathroom. When he found only bedrooms, he ran across the hall and opened a door when a girl screamed and Ken was punched across the hall with a horrified expression.

Reynie was in his room and has already changed his clothes when he heard a piercing scream, a scream that he recognized as Kate's scream.

He sighed and could only think of one annoying reason.

"_Ken"_

He ran outside and saw that Kate was wearing a towel around her upper body with bra laces and she was a tight black leather pants.

"what is going on here?" Reynie shouted.

"Reynie its not what it looks like!" Ken exclaimed.

"the hell its not what it looks like! this pervert went inside while i was changing!" Kate protested.

i thought she was already out of the damn bathroom! dud i swear it was an accident! what kind of person takes a shower in a flippin' hour?" Ken shouted.

"i don't know... maybe a girl?" Kate shouted.

whatever!, i just know that i really need to pee and thought you were out of the bathroom because i thought 'Reynie's girl must be out by now because what kind of idiot takes an hour to shower?' Ken protested while exclaiming,

"well so-rry! i'm a girl! and i am not Reynie's girlfriend!" Kate said.

"Fine!"

"Fine"

"Fine!"

Kate stormed into the bathroom cursing loud unpleasant incoherent words like '_perevrted little bastard' _and '_lonely fag can't find abother way to get a girl!_'.

"hey i heard that!" Ken shouted.

Kate slammed open the bathroom and shouted "good!"

She went to the hallway mirror to put lipstick. She was wearing a red spaghetti dress that went in her mid-thighs and there was a huge black belt arounf her waist to show her hourglass figure. she was wearing tight black leather pants with high heels.

Reynie blushed and Ken started to drool on the sight.

Ken snapped out of it and wiped his drool. He saw his best friend blushing but not drooling, because Reynie Muldoon doesn't drool.

_"I am defenitely hooking these two up_" Ken thought. he realized he didn't need to use the bathroom anymore.

"H-hey Reynie i don't need to use the bathroom anymore, do you mind if i borrow some pants?" Ken said.

Reynie didn't hear Ken because he was busy in heaven. he saw Kate smirk at him. He was caught.

"S-sorry" Reynie stuttered. '_where is she going? oh yeah she had a date with Jake" _Reynie thought with a frown.

Kate only shook her head and went downstairs.

Reynie realized Ken was beside him with his arm draped around his shoulder.

he looked at his right and saw water near the wall. Suddenly he realized what "kind" of water that is, and he was afraid to look down, but he did.

Ken's pants was wet.

"Reynie could i borrow some pant? and i don't need to use the bathroom anymore!" Ken said happily.

Reynie had a horrified and disgusted look on his handsome face.

"Dude! you disgusting baffoon!, couldn't you hold it in a little longer?" Reynie shouted getting out of Ken's grasp with a shudder and went downstairs.

"Blame your sexy girl!, she's the reason why i couldn't hold it in!" Ken called.

Reynie only blushed at this.

"she's not my damn girl!" Reynie shouted from the kitchen

"whatever!" Ken shouted.

He looked at his pants and the clear water near the wall.

"what am i going to do?" Ken thought sulking. then he had an idea and went to Reynie's room to borrow some pants.

* * *

'_Disgusting tramp! blaming it on my gir- i mean Kate"_ Reynie thought.

when he sat on the counter, he saw Kate walking back behind the stairs.

"Hey Reynie I'm going now okay? tell your friend upstairs I'm not done with him yet" Kate said grabbing her purse.

"sure" Reynie said chuckling.

Then Kate went out.

* * *

"Pants, pants, pants, oh here they are!" Ken exclaimed.

He got a soldier like pants and dumped his old ones on Reynie's laundry basket.

He walked around and saw small red box. He opened it and saw a diamond necklace with the initials R and K together.

"that kid got me a diamond necklace?" Ken said to himself happily , obviously thinking the "K" in the necklace was "Ken"

"Why a necklace? does he think i'm gay or something? and where'd he get the money? oh yeah that kid's filthy rich." Ken said to himself.

And of course being the dope he is, he wore the necklace and went downstairs.

* * *

Reynie heard Ken walking down the stairs, and smirked.

"Hey Ken Kate told me-" Reynie saw Ken wearing the necklace happily.

"Ken Nagato, what are you doing wearing that necklace?" Reynie growled as he jumped down from the counter.

"I-i thought I-it w-was m-mine because you k-know were b-best friends right? s-so i thought the "K" on this was K-ken" Ken stuttered, then gulped, not liking the look on his so called best friend's face.

"Ken, didn't you at least think i'd give you something more of i don't know.. less girlish?" Reynie growled walking slowly to Ken, but Ken slowly back away.

Ken looked at the window and saw the guys huddled up to see their poor leader one last time before he dies looking at him in scared and horrified expressions while waving goodbye to him.

"T-then who is it for?" Ken said gulping.

'It was for Kate you dobe! now give it back!" Reynie said smacking Ken's head.

"ow! didn't need to be so violent about it!" Ken cried while removing the necklace., then he realized Reynie said Kate.

In an instant Ken had his famous foxy grin

_"this is bad_" Reynie thought.


	9. Author's Note

Sorry guys, or whoever reads this, sorry for not updating , give me days and I'll give you three long chapters to make up for it :D


	10. Sleepover part 1

Recap:

"_This is bad" Reynie thought.

* * *

_

"For Kate huh? why?" Ken slurred while smirking.

"Tha- that's none of your damn business." Reynie exclaimed.

"Tell me if you don't wanna get blackmailed, 'buddy'" Ken mocked, then laughed evilly. He showed Reynie a recorder that recorded their whole conversation.

In a millisecond, the recorder was on Reynie's hands, snapped in two pieces.

"I'm sorry, did you mean this recorder?" Reynie said to Ken, like talking to a baby. Then he smirked.

"Damn, I forgot you could do that" Ken said sulking.

Reynie just chuckled while throwing the broken recorder to Ken. Ken threw the recorder to the trash and was making a small funeral.

Reynie smacked his head.

"Stop hitting me!" Ken cried as he followed Reynie upstairs.

* * *

Kate was walking to the park nervous about what was Jake going to say about Reynie, the guy she liked or perhaps love.

She saw Jake sitting on the park bench, eating while listening to his Ipod.

"Hey Jake" Kate said.

Jake turned around and saw Kate smiling at him. He looked at her and she looked hot.

"_Dayuuumm!_" Jake thought  
He was starting to blush, and was trying desperately trying to hide it.

"Hey Kate" Jake said as he removed his earphones.

They started to walk to walk around the park, talking about random things, some of which Kate laughed about.

"Okay, so what's this about Reynie you were talking about?" Kate said as they sat on the grass.

"You know the gang called 'Shimegamitensei?" Ken asked looking at her.

"Yeah, I heard they were the toughest gang in New York. And I heard that their leader was in some pretty bad cases. I think he beat up every guy who pisses him and some were so scared they moved to the other side of the city! he was always caught by the police but always gets off the hook because of his age. But I heard the good thing about him is, when his friends are in trouble he's always there for them. But when one of them annoys him, he always smacks their head or kicks them or whatever he pleases." Kate said.

"Then make a very wild guess who is their famous leader that's known for the initials of 'R.M'" Jake said while looking at the sunset.

Kate could only stare. She put much thought to it until the pieces could fit:

The guys at the bar turning pale in fear,

His strength, and his speed,

Lived in New York then moved to Stonetown,

Then the gang split up.

She really couldn't believe it, she just couldn't.

"It couldn't be" Kate whispered, shocked to even believe.

* * *

Ken, Reynie and the guys were in Mr.B's studying, talking and reading.

"Didn't you say that she was going to meet up with that Marco kid?" Ken asked.

"Yeah" Reynie said, not looking up from the book he was reading.

"What if he tells her about you? You know. Back in NYC" Ken said, scared to think of how Kate will react.

The guys heard this and some of them shuddered.

"When she knows she knows" Reynie said bluntly.

"How could you be so calm about it? You don't care if this ruins your friendship? " Ken shouted boiling with anger of how his best friend was acting, but not surprised.

"_After 5 months, he still acts this way. Still keeping his feelings locked up" _Ken thought sadly.

"Stop shouting! And of course I care!" Reynie hissed, obviously annoyed with the dead-last.

"Then why are you so calm about it?" Ken said.

Reynie just shrugged.

Ken just sweatdropped.

"_I wonder how she'll react"_ Ken thought sadly, gazing out the window.

When they said their goodbyes, Kate started to walk home but had a feeling someone was watching her.

* * *

"She lives with him huh?" said a voice in the shadows.

When Kate reached the front porch, she still had a feeling someone was watching her.

"_Boss, I found where he lives, Stonetown avenue, Mahogany street" Said the voice in the shadows_

"_Good, report back here. He won't see it coming. We'll go there at the middle of the night." Said the voice on the walkie-talkie laughing mysteriously._

She shrugged it off and went inside. She removed her heels and quietly tip toeing back to her room upstairs hoping Reynie won't see her.

"Kate?" said a voice behind her.

Kate stopped in the middle of her tracks and slowly turned around.

"_Shit!" _Kate thought angrily.

"H-hey there Reynie –gulp- Reynie's friend" Kate said gulping.

"Hey Kate, name's Ken Nagato. We sort of gotten on the wrong foot earlier" Ken said smiling.

"Nice to meet you," Kate said nodding, then ran at light speed towards her room locking it.

Ken and Reynie sighed.

"She knows" Reynie muttered.

Ken nodded.

"_I knew she would react this way" _Reynie thought. He would give this Jake guy a beating of his life the next time he sees him.

Then they went downstairs.

* * *

"Damn that was close" Kate said, sighing in relief.

She changed her clothes into a big back plain shirt and white short shorts. That looks like she's not wearing shorts at all because of the big shirt.

She went outside her room and removed the braids and tied it to a messy high ponytail.

She went downstairs to eat dinner. She was going to the kitchen than heard laughter and talking. In male voices.

"_Oh no.. don't tell me he did!"_ Kate thought sulking of all the dishes that need to be washed and all the mess to be cleaned up.

She poked her head beside the wall saw 18 guys crowding the table in their sleeping clothes, some even topless showing their hard toned chests.

She was about to make a run for it when she heard Ken called her.

"Kate! Come and eat with us!" Ken shouted. Kate's eyes went big a saucers, and turned around. Ken and 5 of his friends were there.

"Um no thanks, its okay" Kate said waving her hands slowly inching up the stairs.

"Come on!" Ken snapped his fingers and two strong guys carried Kate over beside Reynie.

Kate was jittering because she was beside the famous leader of Shimegamitensei and Reynie just glared at Ken.

Ken just waved back grinning.

"_This for your own good you two" _ken thought determinedly. Then they started to eat and try to get to know each other with the guys.

"Shouldn't you guys go home now? Its like 7 pm." Kate said with a mouthful of spaghetti.

"Nah ,were staying the night we dumped our bags upstairs in the study and our sleeping bags there, we also transferred the Tv and dvd player there, and plus there's an airconditon there too. " Ken said.

"You actually agreed to this?" Kate asked Reynie turning to him.

Reynie noticed some spaghetti sauce near Kate lips and wiped it with a napkin.

Kate just blushed while Ken was smiling at them.

"_Looks like I'll play matchmaker then" _ Ken thought while looking at Reynie wiping off spaghetti sauce on a blushing Kate.

"Give me a break, I haven't seen him in like a year" Reynie said after wiping Kate's face.

Then a thought came to ken

"Hey kate did you know that Reynie bought yo—" Ken shouted just to be interrupted by a very big bpttle cap of his mouth. The guys saw that it was Reynie who flicked the bottle cap on Ken's mouth and decided that they wouldn't finish the sentence. Meanwhile Ken lips started to bleed.

When they were done eating, they went upstairs.

When they were in the hallway the guys turned left while Kate turned right. The guys noticed this and called her.

"Hey Kate! The study's this way!" Ken called.

" Its _your_ sleepover remember?" Kate said.

"Come on! It will be fun!" the guys protested.

"So your saying one girl with 18 guys is fun?" Kate said raising her right eyebrow

"Yes!" the guys shouted making Kate jump. And as Kate jumped, in a swift moment she was on Reynie's arms bridal style.

"Reynie let me go!" Kate protested while punching his chest.

The guys and Reynie just laughed at her and Kate just pouted cutely, making the guys have hearts on their eyes.

When they were in Mr.B's study, Kate jumped off Reynie's arms.

"I'll just get my sleeping bag" Kate said making a plan to escape.

Reynie knowing the look on Kate's face, knew already what she was planning to do.

"I'll go with you" Reynie said smirking.

Kate's face fell.

Kate and Reynie walked outside.

Ken was leaning on the door listening if Reynie and Kate are far away.

"Okay guys, later we'll play truth or dare. If Reynie or Kate chooses dare, you know what to do" Ken said as the guys nodded.

Reynie was watching Kate getting her sleeping bag.

Kate got her sleeping bag and went to Reynie, not looking at straight in his eyes.

"Reynie is it true you were the leader of the gang called Shimegamitensei?" Kate said.

"So he really told you huh?" Reynie said smirking in a mysterious way.

Kate saw the look on Reynie's face and saw what it meant.

" Reynie please don't beat him up or kill him" Kate said pleadingly.

Reynie's smirk turned into a frown then he smirked again.

"sure, on one very special condition" Reynie said pulling Kate closer to him until their chests were touching.

"I get a kiss" Reynie said smirking.

Reynie was moving his face closer to Kate's until their faces were inches apart.

"Reynie Muldoon, don't you dare mmpphh-" But Kate didn't finish her sentence as Reynie kissed her.

Kate was shocked at first, but gave in anyway. She wrapped her arms around his neck deepening the kiss while playing with his brown locks. Reynie licked her lower lip asking for entrance which Kate easily granted. Their tongues dominated for victory, in which Reynie had won. When they think their lungs were gonna give up in them, they pulled away. Both of their foreheads were touching and both were panting heavily.

Kate was blushing Red as a tomato and Reynie just smirked on how cute she looked.

"There you have it, now please don't kill him" Kate said while getting her sleeping bag.

"Wish granted" Reynie said while smirking.

"Okay let's go" Kate said while pulling Reynie along.

When they got there they saw stacks of food, chips, beer, drinks and popcorn, and lots and lots of bags.

"Er,when you said a night, how many days were you staying here?" Kate said pointing at the bags scattered everywhere.

"4 days" said the guys.

"Wait Reynie, isn't milligan and the others arriving in 5 days?" Kate said to Reynie.

"5 days, their going to stay here in 4 days" Reynie said.

"oh" Kate said.

"Hey Kate why are you so red?" Ken asked.

Kate and Reynie froze on their tracks.

"Nevermind that" they said simultaneously.

Then Ken just shrugged it off.

They laid down Kate's Sleeping bag and saw that there were only 18 sleeping bags.

"Where's yours Reynie?" Kate asked.

"I don't have a sleeping bag" Reynie shrugged.

"Where're you going to sleep?" Ken asked.

"On the floor" Reynie said bluntly.

"No way man, you sharing with me!" Ken said cheerily.

Reynie had a sort of flashback face on.

Flashback:

_Reynie and Ken were in the woods camping._

"_hey Reynie, where's your sleeping bag?" an 8 year old ken asked._

" _I don't have one" Said Reynie_

"_Then your sharing with me!" Ken said happily_

"_Thanks!" Reynie said. it was night time and they went to sleep._

_Then next morning Reynie felt his face wet and sticky._

_He opened his eyes and saw Ken drooling on his face. _

" _Ken wake up! You got drool on my face!" Reynie said wiping off the drool with a wet towel and shaking Ken._

End of flashback

"No way, I'm sharing with you , you got drool on my face the last time I shared with you dammit!" Reynie said irritated.

The guys and Kate laughed at this.

"then who're you gonna share with?" Ken said pouting.

"How about biggest sleeping bag?" Brian said.

They all showed their sleeping bags at Reynie and the biggest was Kate's.

The guys, Ken and Reynie smirked at this.

Kate blushed and the memory of their kiss flashed in her head.

"I regret joining this sleepover" Kate muttered.

The guys just chuckled and went inside.

Kate and Reynie sat on the sofa while the guys and Ken sat on the floor.

" So what movie are we going to watch? " Kate said while she and Reynie were eating chips.

"How about the Scream?" Ken said looking at the dvds

They placed it on the dvd player and kyle turned off the lights.

As the movie played they just watched quietly while eating food or drinking beer.

It was now the almost ending of the movie and Reynie's head was on Kate's lap and Kate was using his abs as a table for the popcorn bowl.

As Kate was eating, she also fed Reynie with popcorn.

She was about to put popcorn on Reynie's mouth when the guy came alive again and she screamed her head off thus sent the popcorn bowl right on Reynie's face and making Ken scream…like a girl..a girly girl.

"Sorry bout that Reynie" Kate said blushing while removing popcorn and the popcorn bowl off Reynie.

"Its okay" Reynie said while getting off from her lap.

" Let's play truth or dare!" Ken said glancing meaningfully at the guys who nodded quietly and was going unnoticed by the two.

Ken spinned the bottle and it pointed to Reynie.

"_Jackpot!" _Ken thought happily.

"Truth or dare?"

"Dare" Replied Reynie smirking.

"Okay, I dare you to kiss Kate on the lips in a full minute" Ken said.

"Not again" Kate whined then covered her mouth with both of her hands realizing her mistake.

"What do you mean 'again'?, you mean, you already made out with him? And this is your second time?" Ken said laughing.

"No-i-uhh" Kate stuttered.

"Okay then Reynie I dare you to give the 'thing ' to Kate" Ken said smiling.

Reynie nodded and went over to Kate and pulled her up. He turned her around so that her back was facing his chest. He got the diamond Necklace with R&K and wore it around her neck.

Kate was admiring the necklace, holding it.

She turned around and kissed Reynie on the cheek and said thanks.

Reynie nodded while smiling and went back to their seats. Ken video taped the whole thing.

Ken spinned the bottle again and it pointed to Kate.

"Truth" Kate Replied.

"Tell me the truth, did you enjoy the kiss or not? And I know it when your lying cause I know you enjoyed it" Ken said grinning while moving his eyebrows up and down dramatically.

Kate just blushed, which Reynie again thought was very cute as much as the guys, and Ken knowing what that look meant.

"She liked it!" Ken shouted, in which Reynie just smacked his head, blushing slightly himself.

Kate just blushed even more.

They spinned it again and it pointed to Kyle.

Kyle, not wanting to seem like a wimp to Reynie, picked dare with a confident look.

Ken thought for awhile and had a mischievous look on his handsome face. He went over to Kate and whisepered something on her ear while sniggering. While he was whispering, Kate immediately screamed and started to hug and kiss Ken on the cheek while saying thank you again and again, and Ken was blushing red as a tomato, with a scared look on his face. Reynie on the other hand was visibly growling.

Kate went to the table and got a few tissues for Ken and went to Kyle grabbing his hand and went out of the door.

After that hell broke loose.

"KEN! WHAT DID YOU JUST DO? WHERE ARE THEY GOING? KATE COULD GET RAPED! WHAT IF SOMETHING BAD HAPPENS?"

"_This is gonna be a looong night_" Ken thought sulking, knowing his best friend would act this way .


End file.
